


heaven help a fool who falls in love

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Ray and Nate are in love when something happens to Nate and Ray has trouble dealing with it.





	heaven help a fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Fic swap w/ plinys.
> 
> We each gave the other person 3 possible titles to serve as the prompt for the fic swap. Then we chose one and a ship from the other person's ship list but didn't tell them so it would be a surprise. 
> 
> My prompt chose itself and the ship so here we are.

This isn’t the first time Ray has been in love, of any strength. He’s experienced love in different forms and not one of them was better than another. However, the strength of this love is the least common and so, keeps him in awe that it is possible.

 

It’s just his luck that he ends up on a time traveling ship and falls in love, not just one time but twice.

 

Though, he hopes the second time is a charm.

 

Ray grins because he knows he’s a hopeless romantic but he also knows, this time, he’s fallen for someone suited for that aspect of his personality.

 

Suddenly, a pillow hits him in the head causing him to wince then rub the spot though it didn’t really do any damage.

 

“Are you coming to bed?”

 

Ray turns in his chair to look over to the bed he shares with Nate where said man is all ready for bed, just waiting for Ray to join him.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just working on something.”

 

“Working on something? Then why didn’t I hear you writing or typing?”

 

Ray grabs the pillow from the floor then throws it back at Nate, hitting him directly in the face.

 

The wide-eyed and open jawed look Nate sports makes him laugh.

 

Standing up from his chair, he decides its time that he joins Nate in bed. After all, there was no knowing when they’d get their next mission.

 

“Thanks for returning my pillow. I thought I was going to have to use you as one.”

 

“You do that already. Your head always seems to find its way onto my chest during the night because there hasn’t been a morning I haven’t woken up with a mouth full of hair.”

 

Nate smirks.

 

“You know you love it.”

 

“I love _you_.”

 

A blush formed on Nate’s cheeks because he still wasn’t used to Ray saying that despite it being a couple months since they first told each other they loved them.

 

“Just get over here, jerk.”

 

Ray chuckles as he strips down to his boxers then puts his clothes in his hamper before climbing into bed next to Nate.

 

There’s a few moments of shuffling before they both find a position they’re comfortable in then the lights dim so there is only enough light near their bed to let them see each other’s faces.

 

Ray lies on his side, wrapping an arm around Nate so he could pull him close then slides his other arm underneath his pillow. At the same time, Nate lies on his back so he’s looking up at the ceiling with one of his hands reaching down to grab Ray’s.

 

Leaning over, he kisses Nate softly before letting his eyes drift close.

 

“I love you, Ray,” Nate confesses in a whisper.

 

“I love you too,” replies Ray just as softly.

 

They soon fall asleep after that.

 

Being in love is all well and good but there are things about it, Ray finds, he could certainly do without.

 

Like sitting at his boyfriend’s bedside as Gideon heals his gunshot wound he received before he could use his powers.

 

To be fair, no one thought there would be any weapons involved in the latest mission.

 

Rays closes his eyes and sighs.

 

Suddenly, he feels his hand being squeezed so he opens his eyes and sees Nate staring at him.

 

“What’s the heavy sigh for?”

 

Shaking his head, he tries to smile at Nate but it’s clear that he isn’t buying it.

 

“Don’t worry about it, just concentrate on letting Gideon heal you up.”

 

“Ray, come on. Talk to me.”

 

Letting go of Nate’s hand, he stands up from the chair and stretches.

 

“I’ll come see you later, I want to check in on Dr. Stein and see how everyone else is doing.”

 

Before Nate could say anything, Ray left the medical bay, nearly knocking Sara over in the process.

 

Sara frowns as she watches him go down the hallway before looking at Nate.

 

“What’s his deal?”

 

Nate frowned, concern showing on his face because he wants his boyfriend with him.

 

“I don’t know, Sara. Are you sure nothing happened to him?”

 

Sara shakes her head.

 

“You were the only one who was injured during the mission.”

 

Ray walks quickly around the ship until he finds himself in the library of all places.

 

“Oh of course, this would be one room I’d end up in that isn’t our bedroom.”

 

“Are you alright, Raymond?”

 

Startled by Dr. Stein’s voice, Ray turns quickly on the spot and nearly falls over if not for the professor’s stabilizing hand under his elbow.

 

“Oh! Of course, I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be alright? I’m not the one who got shot after all. So, I’m completely alright,” Rays says quickly as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

Dr. Stein looks at him while considering the words he just heard.

 

“I would have thought you would have been by Nathaniel’s side while Gideon repairs the damage done to him by the bullet.”

 

The smile drops from his face as he looks away.

 

“I was just there. Nate didn’t need me hovering over him and Gideon is more than capable. She did replace Snart’s hand after all.”

 

Ray crosses the room and sits down in one of the chairs that isn’t near the desk Nate usually occupies.

 

“Then what is going on? This isn’t like you, Raymond.”

 

He places his head in his hands as his elbows rest on his knees as he tries to figure out how to put it into words.

 

“Science is easy but emotions…. not so much. You’d think after doing this a few times, I’d be better at it.”

 

Martin leaned against the desk as he listens but makes no effort to speak yet.

 

“This is the first time either of us has been seriously injured since we told each other we loved the other, let alone since we got together.”

 

Ray didn’t know how to say what he wanted but he was going to try.

 

“Something about Nate getting injured now has unsettled something within me. I don’t understand what it is because this isn’t the first time someone I love has gotten hurt in a fight. After all, Kendra got plenty of scrapes and bruises among other injuries when we were together.”

 

Martin thinks back to when Ray and Kendra were a couple.

 

“Perhaps, when you were with Miss. Saunders, some part of you held back because you knew she has a soul mate who would reincarnate to be with her. So you did not give everything you had to that relationship.”

 

He waits for Ray to process what he said before continuing.

 

“With Nathaniel, there isn’t anything to hold you back from giving him your all and that scares you.”

 

Ray nods his head as it makes sense with the data he’s collected.

 

“Nathaniel is not Miss. Saunders, so to compare your relationships isn’t fair to either one of them or yourself. I’d suggest telling him what you’ve told me when you’re in the privacy of your own room and away from prying eyes and ears.”

 

Rays smirks as he meets the professor’s eyes.

 

“At least, there’s no chance of me ending up with a daughter once we’ve _communicated._ ”

 

Stein sighs, aware that Jefferson must be wondering about the emotions he is sensing right about now. Though, he does admit Raymond has a point though he won’t say that out loud.

 

“Just go talk to him while you have the chance. We both know another aberration could pop up at any moment.”

 

Ray nods then stands up.

 

“Thank you, Martin.”

 

Stein smiles as he watches Ray leave the library.

 

Ray walks down the hallway back towards his room because he didn’t see Nate in the medical bay so their room made most sense.

 

Walking into their room, he smiles as he sees Nate laying on their bed.

 

“Hey Nate.”

 

Nate looks over at him but doesn’t smile.

 

“Are you ready to talk now?”

 

Ray bites his lip as he leans against the wall.

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

Sitting up, Nate lets the concern he held back, show up on his face.

 

“What’s going on, Buddy?”

 

Running a hand through his hair, Ray starts thinking of where to start as he moves across the room to the chair at his desk and sits down.

 

“What I feel for you, Nate, scares me more than anything else. I could have lost you today and that would have destroyed me.”

 

Nate opens his mouth to say something but freezes because he never thought he’d hear Ray admit to being scared about anything especially anything to do with their relationship.

 

“I left earlier because I suddenly realized this and didn’t know what to do with it.”

 

Nate frowns.

 

“Do you-do you regret getting involved with me?” Nate asks, scared about the positive answer.

 

Ray’s head snaps up and his eyes are wide as he looks at Nate.

 

“NEVER!”

 

Nate grins as he gets up from the bed then walks across the room, to kneel in front of Ray before grabbing his hand.

 

“Hey, I’m scared too because this is pretty new to me too. I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before.”

 

Leaning forward, Ray touches his forehead against Nate’s.

 

“That does make me feel better.”

 

“Good, because we are in this together.”

 

Rays kisses Nate gently.

 

“Promise me, you’ll talk to me when you get overwhelmed. Okay?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“I promise to do the same.”

 

They smile at each other before Nate stands up then holds out his hand for Ray to take, which he does and his boyfriend pulls him to his feet.

 

Ray pulls Nate to him then kisses him again.

 

“I love you, Nate Heywood.”

 

“I love you, Ray Palmer.”

 

Love isn’t always easy but to Ray, it is always worth it regardless of how it ends or goes on.


End file.
